Ah, Pure Innocence
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara (OC) and Naruto find out from Sakura that Ino and Sasuke are on a date, and cheating on Tara and Sai. What will Tara and Naruto do? Especially when it turns out to be much worse then what it is. OC x Sasuke, Naruto x Sakura, and Ino x Sai.


Ah, Pure Innocence

Tara x Sasuke, Naruto x Sakura, and Ino x Sai

Tara and Naruto were walking through the village when Sakura came running up with Sai.

"What the-"

"Tara! Quick. I need your help." Sakura said.

"And what is that for?" Tara asked.

"Ino and Sasuke are going on...on...ON A DATE!" Sakura screamed.

Tara and Naruto both shook their head covering their ears.

"Ow. Sakura. What makes you think-"

"Because saw Sasuke pick her up this morning. And he said, "ready for our date?" And Ino said "yes I am." That's really bad news." Sakura said.

Tara and Naruto looked to each other then back at Sakura and Sai.

"I think he needs a privat meeting with her. Might be about something he needs her opinion on. And he's buying her lunch as a thank you." Tara said.

"All day?" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Look, Sakura. I don't think Ino would do anything to hurt Sai, and Sasuke wouldn't do anything to hurt Tara. Come on. Just believe us. Leave it alone and I'm sure it's nothing." Naruto said.

"And Hinata is dating Kiba and Neji is secretly crushing on Tenten this whole time." She said.

Naruto scratched his head. "That sound..."

"Look, How about, Sai and I check it out and get back to you. You and Naruto have a day of fun or something." Tara said.

Even though it was sibling day.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Just let me handle this. I'll meet you at the ramen shop for dinner." Tara said to Naruto before taking off. Sai raced after her, leaving naruto and Sakura. Alone.

Tara and Sai soon stopped to take a quick breather, and understand what really was going on.

"Okay. Let me understand this. Sasuke, goes to pick up Ino, at the shop, and says it's a date. Nothing else is said between the two, not, going to the same place to date someone else?" Sai just shakes his head. "It's just as Sakura told you." He said.

Tara sighed. Sasuke wouldn't really date Ino. Sakura sure, but not Ino.

"Alright. Let's get to the bottom of this then." Tara said. They head off again, and finally find Ino and Sasuke. But...

"Kakashi? lady Tsunade? What on earth are they doing here as well?" Tara asks.

Sai don't understand either.

They hid out on the roof, and keep an eye on the two.

Kakashi is sitting at a table with Ino and Lady Tsunade is with Sasuke.

"What on earth is going on?" Sai asks.

"I have no idea man. But if Ino is on a date with Kakashi, your dead." She said.

But why is Sasuke with Tsunade anyway? A meeting not a date?

They stayed out of sight observing the two tables to see what's up. It looked like Tsunade and Sasuke were being professional at least. Which was really what Tara was concerned about. Ino and Kakashi on the other hand. It looked like...

"She's feeding him?" Sai questioned.

Ino might be on a real date with someone MUCH older then her.

"Sorry Sai. But, maybe there's an explanation to why she's on a date with him." Tara said.

Sai looked more sad. "Let's just head back to Naruto and Sakura to report." He said.

Tara's never seen him this upset really. He's usually the emotionless person who doesn't understand anything. Guess Ino really whipped him into shape.

They found Naruto and Sakura by the water in the village. "Hey." Tara said.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they aren't dating each other." Tara started.

"Oh! okay." Skaura seemed more relieved. "Wait for it." She only hoped Sakura and Naruto wouldn't completely freak out like she nearly did.

"Ino, is on a date, with...Kakashi Sensei. And Sasuke is in a meeting with Lady Tsunade." Tara said.

Naruto fell into the water and Sakura looked like her eyes popped out of her skull and her head came clean off with her mouth wide open like a frog about to attack a fly and eat.

"Sorry." Tara said.

Sai was already sitting in quiet as Naruto climbed back out of the water.

"Kakashi and Ino?! On a date?!" Naruto shouted.

"What was that?" Speaking of which, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and Ino were coming up behind them.

"Oh." Naruto said close to a whisper.

"Oh nothing." Tara said waving it off.

"Well, you have fun. And remember what I told you." Tsunade said to Sasuke, patting him on the head like he's a child.

He didn't look happy about it.

"I better get going to. I don't want to be late. I have to beat Guy after all." Kakashi said.

"Beat him at what this time?" Tara asked grinning.

"Picking up girls." He answered. Everyone went silent and wide eyed.

"My books don't help me." He finished as he walked off.

"Phew. I'm so glad that was over." Ino said, taking her hair out of her pretty pulled back bun. Letting all of her hair fall down. "I can have a day with my man." She said walking over and kissing Sai on the top of his head. "I am?" He questioned.

Tara quickly pulled him aside. "She was giving Kakashi advice ON dating. Not actually dating him." And Sai got that real quick.

"Is there something going on?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing-"

"Sakura and Naruto are going out tomorrow night." Tara said.

Both looked more angry at her. "I'm not going to keep this a secret from Sasuke at any rate. Ino and Sai are the only outsiders who'll know. AND won't tell." Tara said.

"So much for sibling bonding." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you and me go out?" Sasuke suddenly had an arm around her waste.

"What?" Tara asked.

"SAY WHAT?!" Ino, Sakura, and Naruto all shouted.

"Yea. Just you and me. Something we haven't done in a while. And we are still a couple, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh. Okay." Tara said.

"We better get going then."

"Wait. Now?" Tara wasn't expecting that. Why is he being so pushy?

"Yea. I have nothing better to do today." Sasuke said. He started pulling on her arm, as if to pull her along.

"Oh. I guess we're going. Bye!" Tara said as she can't fight how strong Sasuke is now with that new arm of his.

Once they were far enough away he slowed down to a good walking pace.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What?"

"You know. You thought Ino and I were going on a date? I saw Sakura and Sai running for their lives. You saw me with Tsunade and Ino with Kakashi."

Tara didn't answer yes, but she didn't say no either.

"It's alright. Your not as innocent as you seem when you lie though." He said smirking.

Tara blushed. "Whatever. What were you and Tsunade talking about?" She asked.

"You'll find out in a month. I promise." He said.

Tara crossed her arms and humphed.

"Tara. Come on. You want some food right?" Sasuke asked.

Tara sighed. "Your not totally innocent either." She snapped walking on ahead.

Sasuke smirked still as she walked ahead. he had a plan, and with Tsunade's permission, all he needed was Naruto and Sakura's and he and Tara, will be together forever.

The End.


End file.
